


You Found Me

by Mellifluusascian



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Hybrid, Fluff, Found Hybrid, Gen, Light Angst, Mistreatment, kitten hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: In a world where hybrids are much like pets, they are also treated much like animals. Thankfully, there are people who also see the humanity in these creatures.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. Found

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were sitting in a very peaceful silence in their shared apartment, Hongjoong curled up against Seonghwa’s side as he read something on his phone. Seonghwa hummed suddenly and looked down at him, a soft smile spread across his face.

“I could really go for some ice cream right now.”

“You wanna go out into the cold, darkness of night for some ice cream? When you can stay inside, warm and cuddled up to me, your absolutely wonderful boyfriend?”

Seonghwa chuckled and pat his thigh, moving to sit up.

“The quicker we go, the quicker we can come back. Come on, Joong, let’s go.”

As much as Hongjoong wanted to protest, he knew that he would get nowhere. Once Seonghwa had his mind set on something, he was gonna get it done. He huffed dramatically and stood up, walking to the door to put on his shoes and coat alongside Seonghwa before they made their way out into the cold. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seonghwa kept up a playful demeanor, making sure that Hongjoong wouldn't sulk too much for being forced out of the house. Hongjoong wasn’t really upset - he loved any and all time he could spend with his boyfriend. But seeing Seonghwa doing aegyo to stay in his good graces. 

“Don’t be mad at Ddeonghwa-“

“Shut up!”

Seonghwa was taken aback by his outburst, slowing when he realized that Hongjoong had stopped. 

“If you don’t want me to do that you could’ve just told me so…”

“No no, just- be quiet for a second…”

Seonghwa was still confused, watching as Hongjoong narrowed his eyes. He stood silent nonetheless and then he heard it too. 

Mew.

The couple looked down the dark alleyway, waiting to see if they could hear the sound again. 

Mew.

Seonghwa grabbed Hongjoong’s hand firmly, free hand reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone, using it as a flashlight as they inched into the alleyway. The sight that they were met with had both of their hearts clenching. 

There, curled up in the corner of the alley, was a hybrid, dirtied and visibly shaking. The poor thing had matted black hair with a white stripe down the front, ears peeking out from the mop of hair atop his head. His head was buried in his arms and knees, and it was obvious that he was rather afraid of the presence of two strangers. 

Hongjoong moves forward and kneeled down, making sure not to get too close. 

“Hey, we're not gonna hurt you. Can I see your face, please?”

The hybrid made no moves for a moment but eventually lifted his head to peek up at Hongjoong. He looked him over before lifting his head from his arms completely, still glued to his corner. 

Seonghwa kneeled beside Hongjoong, his eyes full of worry as they scanned over the hybrids face. He was absolutely speechless, letting Hongjoong do the talking. 

“Hi, I’m Hongjoong and this is Seonghwa… Are you out here all alone?”

The hybrid nodded, eyes shifted to scan over Seonghwa now. They didn’t look like a threat, but he knows from past experiences that even those who seem harmless could cause the most pain. 

“Poor thing… you must be freezing. Are you lost?”

Seonghwa slid his coat off and handed it to Hongjoong who took it and moved slowly to lay the coat over the hybrid before backing away again. The hybrid stayed quiet, eyebrows furrowed slightly before speaking up for the first time. 

“I have nowhere to go.”

Hongjoong looked heartbroken, turning to look at Seonghwa with a face he knew all too well. Hongjoong wanted to help him and honestly, so did Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa spoke up softly. 

“It wouldn’t feel right to leave you here alone… Let us at least feed you and get you cleaned off hmm?”

The hybrid shied away, seemingly to try and curl further into the corner. The couple knew that it would not be easy to gain his trust but they were willing to try. 

“It’s really cold out, our place is really warm. We have some clean clothes that we can give you and plenty of food. Just stay inside with us for tonight and you can leave in the morning if you’d like okay? We can help you find somewhere to go.”

Seonghwa pleaded with the hybrid to go with them - he wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing that they left a precious hybrid out in the freezing cold when they could have helped. 

To his and Hongjoong’s surprise, the hybrid nodded. Hongjoong offered a hand and a soft smile to him as Seonghwa stood up.

“Let’s go quickly okay? You’re shaking so much…” 

Still hesitant, the hybrid took Hongjoong’s hand and let the man - Hongjoong, he recalled- help him up. Hongjoong made sure that Seonghwa’s coat was secured around him before leading him back to their apartment as quickly as they could. 

Once they got back inside, they were able to get a good look at the hybrid: he was dirty, with smudges on his cheeks and worn clothes; the fur on his ears and tail were matted and dirty; his eyes were sunken and tired. The sight broke the couple’s hearts. 

“First things first, let’s get you cleaned up hmm? Do you feel comfortable with one of us bathing you or would you rather do it on your own?” Seonghwa asked, already mentally going through what they would need to do for the poor thing tonight. 

The hybrid stayed silent, thinking through each scenario before looking up at Hongjoong. He couldn’t seem to get the words out of his mouth, but Hongjoong got the message. He pointed to himself and asked for clarification. 

“Do you want me to bathe you?”

The hybrid nodded and Hongjoong turned to Seonghwa, making sure to talk loud enough for the hybrid to hear too, wanting him to trust them and to be comfortable.

“I’ll help him clean, could you get a pair of sweats for him please and a sweater from my clothes? Something that’ll keep him warm. And then when we’re done we could warm up the leftovers from dinner for him?”

Seonghwa nodded and gave the hybrid a once over, noting his frame so that he could pick clothes that would fit him better. 

“Take your time, make sure it’s not too hot so you don’t burn him.”

Hongjoong chuckles and motioned for the hybrid to follow him to the restroom. He moved quickly around the bathroom, talking as he ran bathwater and grabbed towels. 

“We can let you sit in a bath of warm water so I can start to wash you and warm you up, but it’ll be really dirty so we’ll have to turn the shower on afterward, okay?” 

“Why are you helping me?”

The question caught Hongjoong off guard - why wouldn’t he help a poor hybrid in need? It shouldn’t have surprised him though since he knew that many people treated them with as much respect as pigs on a farm. That didn’t stop him from freezing up at the question. 

“We couldn’t just leave you out there like that. You needed help, so we helped you. Simple as that.”

The hybrid didn’t seem convinced. 

“People don’t just help hybrids they see on the street without wanting to gain something from it in my experience. So you mean to tell me that you don’t want anything from me?”

“That’s correct. When we found you, we were actually on our way to get ice cream. I heard you crying in the alley and we decided to go check it out. We found you and, well, here we are. If you’d like, you can leave in the morning, no questions asked. We just want to make sure that you are cared for tonight.”

After checking the temperature of the water, Hongjoong stopped the water and turned back to the hybrid.

“This may be uncomfortable, but you have to take all of that off now. We can toss your old clothes, I’ll give you something nicer that you can keep.”

Hongjoong offered a soft smile to the hybrid, holding his hands out as if to ask for the clothes to be placed there. The hybrid complied, carefully peeling the coat and his clothes off. What does he have to lose? When he was fully nude, Hongjoong tossed the clothes into the hamper and helped him into the warm bath, which sent a weird, warm feeling up his spine. He let him relax in the water for a moment before grabbing the cup that they kept in the shower to rinse the hybrid’s ears and hair. 

“You know, we never asked what your name was. Do you have a name?” Hongjjong asked, tilting the hybrid’s head back to keep the water out of his face.

“I do.” 

“...Will you tell me what your name is, please? I’d like to be able to address you properly.”

The hybrid stayed silent for a bit, eyes closed as he felt the warm water run through the strands of his hair, rinsing loose dirt from it.

“My name is Wooyoung.”


	2. Stay

Wooyoung gradually became more comfortable in Hongjoong’s presence. He deemed Hongjoong safe for now, but he still wasn’t sure about the other one. He let Hongjoong wash him up and dry him off — he quite enjoyed the feeling of Hongjoong’s fingers in his hair and he was so gentle with him. He pretended not to notice the looks of pity on Hongjoong’s face when he saw any blemish or bruise on his skin.

By the time Hongjoong finished and Wooyong was dressed in the slightly oversized clothes they lent him, he felt much lighter. His hair and ears were fluffy, a nice brown color, and they could see his beautiful tanned skin now that he wasn’t covered in layers of dirt and God knows what else. His tail curled around his thigh as he followed Hongjoong back into the living room where Seonghwa was waiting with a bowl of steaming chicken and rice on the counter. 

“I warmed up some food for you, let me grab a glass of water for you. Go ahead and take a seat at the table and I’ll bring it to you.”

Seonghwa offered a smile, one that looked much kinder to Wooyoung than the one strained one from before. With a nod, he showed himself over to the table and sat in a chair, pulling his legs up to sit with them crossed underneath him. He watched as Seonghwa moved around him, noting how careful he was to try not to come off as intimidating. He wasn’t sure though if he should find it endearing or see it as a red flag. However, his attention was immediately seized by the scent of the food placed in front of him and it was as if his entire surroundings melted away. The moment that Seonghwa pulled back from setting the bowl and utensils down in front of him, Wooyooung went to town. Hongjoong wondered when the last time he had eaten was and pulled Seonghwa away with him to give him privacy.

“Hongjoong?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t get so attached.”

“I’m not!”

Seonghwa didn’t look convinced, his brow shooting up and a hum rising from his throat. Hongjoong scoffed and shook his head, walking away to grab extra blankets and pillows.

“I’m not getting attached, I am simply helping someone in need. There is no shame in that. You should try being nice sometimes, it works wonders.”

With a subtle smack to Hongjoong’s ass (and a quiet hiss in response), Seonghwa followed to help gathering the bedding.  _ Gotta make sure that the little man doesn’t fall over trying to carry everything himself _ , he jokingly thought to himself. As the couple walked back with blankets and pillows in hand, Wooyoung had just finished licking the bowl clean, the glass which was previously filled to the brim with water empty, and his tail up behind him for maybe the first time since he’d been there. 

Seonghwa didn’t miss the smile that made its way onto Hongjoong’s face.

“All done, Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung nodded and Hongjoong took the dishes from in front of him and carried them to the kitchen. 

“Wooyoung? That’s a nice name. Wooyoung, will you be staying for breakfast tomorrow morning? I would hate for you to disappear while we’re asleep and leave without a meal at the very least.”

Wooyoung was taken aback by the sudden question, having not heard him say more than a couple of words through their whole interactions. And if he was being honest, he really hadn’t thought about anything passed that night. How long was he planning to stay there? How long was he allowed to stay there? Where would he even go?

“I’ll stay… I know it might be a bit much to ask, but do you think you could help me find somewhere to go? A shelter, something… I will be out of your hair as quickly as I possibly can.”

“Don’t worry, we can help you. Let me show you where you’ll be sleeping tonight, okay? I wanna make sure you’re comfortable.”

Seonghwa held out his hand, waiting with a kind smile for Wooyoung to take it (or for him to simply get up and follow him — he wasn’t really expecting the hybrid to be so comfortable with him yet). With a quick once over from Wooyoung, he took the hand that was offered to him and stood from his chair, following Seonghwa to the living room where they were met with a couch covered in a sheet and blanket along with pillows. To Wooyoung, it looked cozier than what he was used to and a major improvement from sleeping out on the streets. He thought he could cry at that moment.

In fact, he did start crying. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as Seonghwa released his hand, guiding him to sit. When he saw the tears, he kneeled in front of the hybrid.

“Oh, please don’t cry! Do you need anything? Just tell me, okay?”

At the mention of crying, Hongjoong rushed into the living room and joined his boyfriend on the floor. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart? Was Hwa mean to you?”

Wooyoung chuckled and shook his head, which prompted Seonghwa to smack Hongjoong’s thigh. Wooyoung smiled (‘Holy shit, he’s smiling!’ Seonghwa thought to himself) and wiped his eyes. 

“You two are just so kind to me. It’s- I’m just not used to this much kindness.”

Hongjoong could feel his heart shatter into pieces and Seonghwa placed a hand over his chest gently. 

“We did the bare minimum for you, what have you been through? My poor baby…”

Hongjoong mumbled the last part, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Wooyoung. He felt a wave of overwhelming warmth in his chest and tears blurred his vision once more. It only broke their hearts more.

“Can I hug you? Are you alright with that?”

Hongjoong asked, a gentle hand patting Wooyoung’s knee from his spot on the ground. When he saw a nod, he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around the hybrid, a hand going up to pet his head softly. 

“We won’t hurt you, okay? How about you stay with us for a couple of days, hmm? That way we can make sure that you’re taken care of. Tomorrow we can go get you checked up, make sure you’re all good and we can get you some comfortable clothes that fit you. Let us take care of you, just for a little bit.”

Hongjoong spoke in a pleading voice, embracing him just a bit tighter. Seonghwa had to admit, he shared the sentiment. 

Wooyoung couldn’t muster up the energy to speak through his tears, so he only nodded. How could he say no to an offer like this? Hongjoong pulled away and smiled at him, bringing his hands up to wipe away his tears. 

“No more crying tonight. You need to get some rest. I’ll leave a glass of cold water on the table for you, just in case your head starts to hurt. We’ll leave our room door open so if you need anything, don’t hesitate to wake us okay?”

Wooyoung nodded, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Hongjoong left to get the glass of water and Seonghwa helped the hybrid lay down under the blanket, adjusting his pillow. The two made sure he was okay before shutting off the lights (making sure to leave the low kitchen light on just in case) and heading off to their room. They stayed quiet as they got themselves ready for bed and there was a slight tension between them. They laid down together, Seonghwa bringing his arms around Hongjoong to hold him close. 

“You’re already too attached.”

Hongjoong sighed and closed his eyes. 

“I can’t help it.”

——————

Wooyoung slept better than he had in a very long time. He didn’t have to worry about if someone would find him and try to hurt him while he was sleeping, or if he would be able to eat that day or find somewhere safe tomorrow. He was able to just…

Wake up. 

He woke up to the smell of something  _ really _ good. His stomach ached in hunger, and he peered over the back of the couch to see Seonghwa standing over the stove.  _ Right, he said they would have breakfast. _ Wooyoung stretched, his tail standing up and his ears flattening as he did so. Sitting up straight, he remembered the glass of water and drank it quickly, his head feeling fuzzy from the amount of crying he’d done the night before. His throat burned with how fast he drank it, his throat extremely dry. He stood from the couch and carefully approached the kitchen. 

“S-Seonghwa…?” He called out quietly, not wanting to scare the man as he approached. 

Seonghwa turned his head and smiled when he saw him. He had to admit, he looked absolutely adorable with his disheveled hair and the sleepy look in his eyes. He was holding his glass with both hands and his lips were wet. Seonghwa cooed internally. 

“Good morning, Wooyoung. Did you want some more water?”

Wooyoung nodded and held the glass up shyly, blinking at him. Seonghwa lowered the fire on the stove and took the glass from him, chuckling at his shyness as he filled it with more water. He almost missed the growl from his stomach. 

“Breakfast will be done soon. Don’t be afraid to ask for anything okay? Even something as small as a glass of water.”

He passed the glass back to him and ran a hand over his head gently before turning back to the stove to finish cooking.

Wooyoung shied and shuffled back to the couch, drinking his water much slower. Not long after, a sleepy Hongjoong emerged from the room, an oversized t-shirt — one of Hwa’s for sure — and a pair of basketball shorts adorning his small frame. Wooyoung stayed quiet as he watched the smaller man shuffle up behind Seonghwa and wrap his arms around his waist, face buried into his spine. The sight made him feel… warm? It was an endearing sigh — no doubt about that. But he also felt a tinge of something he couldn’t quite place. Loneliness? Longing? There was a passing thought that he tried to push to the back of his mind: He remembered the feeling of Hongjoong embracing him the night before and for a moment he wanted to be in his arms again. He had never felt such genuine warmth, never felt so safe. His heart arched as he wondered if he would ever feel that again.

He must have been staring for quite some time because the attention was suddenly on him when Hongjoong made his way over to the back of the couch where his head was resting on his arms. 

“Good morning, Wooyoung. Did you sleep okay?”

Wooyoung only nodded, eyes cast somewhere other than directly at Hongjoong. He noticed his shyness — a stark contrast to when they had first brought him home. 

“Are you still tired? You’re so quiet this morning.”

Wooyoung nodded again, closing his eyes when he felt a hand pass over his hair. He leaned into his touch, making Hongjoong smile fondly. 

“After breakfast, you can take a nap, and then we can go out okay? We’ll try to get as much done today as we can so we can relax inside tomorrow. There are a lot of things we’d like to learn about you, so we have a lot of questions. Those can wait though.” 

Wooyoung wasn’t paying him any attention. All he was focused on was the feeling of his hand petting him, almost putting him back to sleep on the spot. Low purrs made Hongjoong pause for just a moment, but he soon resumed when he realized that Wooyoung was purring because of  _ him _ . The realization made a warmth spread through his chest and he watched as Wooyoung slipped further and further down, ears relaxing against his head. Hongjoong lost his train of thought, focusing on the calm look on the kitten hybrid’s face until Seonghwa called out for both of them.

“Hey, breakfast is ready. I’ll make your plates, you two go sit at the table.”

Hongjoong nodded and moved his hand down to caress Wooyoung’s cheek, to which he leaned into gratefully. 

“Come on, Wooyoung. Wake up, baby.”

Wooyoung wondered if Hongjoong knew how that pet name made him feel. Even if he didn’t know, it sure did make his eyes flutter open. It was such a pretty sight to Hongjoong. 

The two eventually made their way to the table, Hongjoong almost having to drag Wooyoung away from the couch. Seonghwa brought their plates to the table, setting everything down before going back to the kitchen to grab a pitcher of ice water and glasses. By the time he had gotten back to the table, Wooyoung had already eaten a considerable amount of the eggs and pancakes from his plate, the bacon and sausage already devoured. 

“Slow down, sweetheart, you don’t wanna eat too fast okay? You’ll make your tummy hurt. There’s more food left in the kitchen anyway.”

Seonghwa set everything down and ran a hand over Wooyoung’s head gently, sitting beside him. Wooyoung’s head lowered, more so to hide his embarrassment than from shame, but he nodded nonetheless and slowed down finishing the food in his mouth before taking another forkful. 

The rest of the breakfast was quiet with both Seonghwa and Hongjoong stealing glances at the hybrid as he ate. Once everyone was finished eating — and Seonghwa had gotten more food for Wooyoung — Seonghwa got to work cleaning. Hongjoong stayed with Wooyoung, agreeing to let him nap for a bit before taking him to the vet. The hybrid made himself comfortable on Hongjoong’s lap, his face nuzzled into the warmth of his thigh while his hand carded through his hair. He tries to remember the last time he had been so comfortable — if ever — but his thoughts were muddled by sleep overtaking him. Never has he slept so peacefully.

“You think we could adopt him?”

“Hongjoong.”

“Seriously, Hwa, look at him. How could you  _ not  _ want to keep this cutie?”

“We didn’t get him from a store or a shelter — we  _ found _ him on the streets. We agreed to help and take care of him for a little while, but don’t get your hopes up. You told him that he is free to go at any time, we can’t just keep him.”

Hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows, keeping his focus on the sleeping form below.

“But we can’t just let him go out on his own again.”

“If he wants to stay, I am more than happy to have him here, but he needs to make that decision for himself.”

Seonghwa sighed, watching the two from his spot in the small dining room, cleaning the table. 

“Give him some time, love. Let him adjust and settle before springing this on him so suddenly okay? I… I don’t feel comfortable just letting him go either, but he’s not ours to keep.”

“Yet.”

“Hongjoong, he’s not property.”

“You’re not property either, but you’re still mine to keep, aren’t you?’

Seonghwa eyed him before rolling his eyes and grumbling to himself as he finished his cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really do appreciate it and I have gotten such kind feedback ^_^ I am trying to write longer chapters but it does take me some time. Thank you again and don't forget to leave comments~
> 
> ALSO I just made a twt specifically for my writing and things like that so if you're interested you should follow~
> 
> twt: @melifluusascian


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung opens up about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be much heavier than the last two, and I want you all to please read the trigger warnings, and please read with caution. Take care, take time if you need to.

The trip to the vet went as smoothly as any normal vet appointment is expected to go. (Vet? Doctor? Hongjoong really wasn’t sure what to call it.) Wooyoung was not very fond of the intimidating-looking doctors and acted accordingly. Honestly, Hongjoong was a bit surprised, seeing as the hybrid had taken a liking to the couple fairly quickly, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

Hongjoong stayed by Wooyoung’s side throughout the duration of the visit, providing him with the necessary level of comfort needed to get through the appointment. In the end, the vet deemed him healthy aside from slight malnourishment and some bruising. The vet also told the couple that hybrids coming in with scars like his were a pretty common occurrence as of late and that it was a clear sign of abuse, but Wooyoung tuned out of the conversation at that point.

From there, the three of them took a drive to the mall. Hongjoong insisted that they build the hybrid a brand new wardrobe consisted of the highest fashion, though Wooyoung tried to convince him that comfortable clothes are all that he needed. Seonghwa could only laugh, knowing deep down that he too was excited to finally get to dress someone that would (probably) cooperate and let him. Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s styles clashed quite a bit, so it was rare that they got to dress each other up. 

Wooyoung quickly found out that he hated the mall. There were too many stores, too many displays, too many people. Everything was too much. The stores had bright, colorful signs, many of them flashing which was extremely distracting. Honestly, how was someone supposed to get through their shopping with everything like this? But that wasn’t even the worst thing. No, the worst thing was the  _ staring _ . It seemed like, from the moment the three of them walked through the automatic glass doors, all eyes were on them. Wooyoung couldn’t tell if the eyes were on him or the couple, since they were so unabashedly affectionate with each other. Even Wooyoung knew that this side of town was known for being full of stuck-up, high-class rich people. As a matter of fact, all of the stores in the mall, as far as he could tell, were high-end and expensive-looking.

“Hey, Hongjoong? I thought that we were just getting clothes for me to wear around the apartment?”

“Sweetheart, we’re buying you clothes. It doesn’t really matter where you wear them.” 

Hongjoong chuckled and pulled the hybrid into his side, making for a very awkward walking position which only drew more attention to them. Wooyoung leaned in close to whisper into his ear, eyebrows furrowing and creating crease lines on his forehead,

“People are staring…”

“People always stare.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“More like I’ve learned not to care. Those people don’t deserve my energy, let alone my emotions. It’s not easy, of course, but it’s better this way.”

Hongjoong turned to face the hybrid still tucked under his arm and for a moment—though it felt as if they moved in slow motion—Wooyoung forgot how to breathe. Wooyoung swore that Hongjoong poured glitter in his eyes. How else would they sparkle so much?

“Don’t let unworthy people take up your time and energy.”

“You know,” Seonghwa started, snapping Wooyoung out of the trance he didn’t realize that he was in, “Hongjoong taught me a lot. It’s cheesy, but he really did make me a better person, and he still does to this day.”

Hongjoong let out a soft laugh, loosening his grip on the hybrid’s shoulder to move his hand to his back. 

“I have that effect on people, apparently.”

\------

The shopping trip came and went without too much fuss—seeing as the hybrid wanted no more attention on him than there was already—and the boys filed into the apartment with armfuls of bags. Hongjoong, ever the chatterbox, kept the mood up and kept the conversation going. Hongjoong loved his days off and was in a very good mood. Now that they had an addition to the household—temporary as it may be—he cherished his time at home even more. So when he got a call from work saying that he needed to come in for an emergency meeting, he was visibly upset. The only bright side, he figured, was that Seonghwa and Wooyoung would be forced to spend some alone time together. He hoped that they would be a little less awkward by the time he got back home.

Seonghwa and Wooyoung sat in the guest room that they spent the afternoon cleaning and removing tags from, folding, or hanging up Wooyoung’s new clothes. There was a thick silence between them until Seonghwa decided that now was as good a time as any to try to get to know him. 

“So, tell me about yourself.”

Wooyoung’s ears flicked as he looked up, a bit caught off-guard by the blunt statement.

“Well… what do you wanna know?”

Seonghwa shrugged with a slight smile playing on his lips, eyes cast down on the shirt he was so neatly folding.

“I mean, the more we know about you, the better.”

Wooyoung finished wrapping a jacket around the hanger and stood with a soft sigh, hanging the item up in the closet.

“Where do I even begin… As you probably already know, hybrids are created in labs by scientists and then sold to various facilities. From those facilities, we’re sold to buyers and I was sold to a nice young woman. She was my owner, but she hated addressing the relationship as such. She really cared for me and when she fell sick, I did the same for her. It got to the point where I spent every waking minute caring for her, but I didn’t think anything of it because she started to get better. So when she passed I was absolutely devastated.”

Seonghwa saw the shift in his face, grabbing his hand gently and pulling him to sit before he got too lost in his memory and broke down on the floor. To his surprise, the tears gathered but never fell, so he stayed quiet, allowing Wooyoung to continue.

“After she passed, I, along with her other possessions, was auctioned off to the highest bidder. The bidder that I was auctioned off to was an assistant for a man who ran a “hybrid home” which, news flash, was nothing like a home. It would be more accurate to call it a hybrid whore house.”

Seonghwa’s jaw clenched, taking in a breath through his nose. He shouldn’t be so angry since Wooyoung was alive and well now, he thought, but something akin to rage began to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. 

“To say that my life there was miserable is an understatement. We barely got an opportunity to look after our hygiene, they kept our schedules packed with clients, and when we weren’t busy with either of those things, we were probably being scolded for something. Nothing was ever good enough for The Master. Someone was always doing something wrong in his eyes and he made sure that we paid for it. That’s how I got to be so… beat up. I don’t know if you saw them, but I know for a fact that Hongjoong saw them when he bathed me…”

Wooyoung toyed with the hem of his shirt before lifting it up, revealing the fading bruises and various-sized scars lining his back and torso. Seonghwa’s eyes racked his body, tears of anger welling up in his eyes at the sight. But, again, he kept his feelings down.

“I… We have something to put on those scars that will help them heal. That is if you would like…”

His voice was unsteady and Wooyoung chanced a glance over at him. He could see him holding back, could see it in his eyes. 

"You don't have to feel bad for me. I'm okay, see?"

"It's... It's not that, I just... I just wanna protect you at all costs even more now." Seonghwa let out a wet laugh, taking a deep breath to keep tears back. "You know, Hongjoong really is a healer of sorts. He saved me too. Although my conditions were nowhere near as bad as yours..."

Wooyoung's tail flickered in interest.

"Saved you how?"

"He saved me from myself. Before we started dating — no, before we met — I was in a bad place. My family, god I haven't spoken to him in years... They never accepted me for being bisexual, so they kicked me out of the house. I stayed with my girlfriend at the time while I tried to find my way." 

Seonghwa stood, walking to his bedside drawer to grab ointment to coat his bruises. 

"Why do you just have that by your bed—"

"Don't worry about that. Anyway, I was staying with my girlfriend and she wasn't... the best, you know? She made me feel lesser than I am, she treated me like shit, to say the least. I loved her nonetheless and took it all. I couldn't get myself to leave her, but it became unbearable to be at home. So I started hanging out elsewhere."

Seonghwa helped Wooyoung remove his shirt while he talked and began carefully tending to each individual bruise. 

"Bars became my favorite place to hang out. I would stay out late drinking to the point where I almost lost control. It just overall wasn't a good time in my life. I wasn't happy; every day, simply  _ existing  _ felt more and more like a chore. That is probably the lowest I have ever felt in my life and I didn't think that there would be any coming up from there. I was drowning in bad thoughts."

Wooyoung could feel the emotion bubbling up in Seonghwa, could feel the pain.

"Hongjoong literally came like a light in my life and helped me get out of that dark place. I started to see him at the bar more often." Seonghwa smiled fondly to himself, hands moving gently over his skin. "He would come just to check up on me and talk to me. He kept me company, made sure I drank some water, made sure I got home okay. Then we started to hang out outside of my dark hours in the bar, and it got to the point where I didn't even need the bar anymore. Or alcohol anymore—not as much, anyway.

“Hongjoong was the one who helped me gain the courage to break up with my girlfriend. He helped pick up the broken pieces and he's kept me together ever since. So yes, he saved me. I appreciate him much more than I could ever say but don't tell him that. His ego is big enough as it is."

"Do you think you were meant to meet him?"

"Of course I do. If someone is up there watching over me, they definitely sent him to me."

Wooyoung nodded, thinking to himself for a moment.

"Hongjoong adores hybrids, you know? For the longest time, he's said that he wanted to adopt one, but I think that he is absolutely enamored by you. If you stay with us, you'll be taken care of, treated well. If not, he's gonna do everything in his power to get you somewhere where he  _ knows  _ that you'll be safe. He has a good heart, and I think he was meant to find you too."

"It's just... After all I've been through, it's a lot to think about, you know? I don't know if I can put myself in a position to trust someone like that again."

Seonghwa hummed and nodded in understanding, pulling away once he was finished to look up at him. 

“I know it’s hard to trust anyone after so many people treated you wrong and let you down. I’m sorry that you had those experiences, but I believe that you will be able to open your heart again. Some day. You’re strong, you’ve already come so far.”

Seonghwa ended with a kind smile and moved to pass back the shirt he was wearing before pausing. 

“Ah, would you like to put on your new pajamas? They’re much softer than these old things.” 

Wooyoung thought for a moment before shaking his head and taking the shirt back from Seonghwa gently.

“I’ll… put those on later. After my shower? Before bed? I’m comfy in these now…”

Seonghwa didn’t push it and just smiled. 


End file.
